


My Blade in Your Hands

by Welsper



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: When she is about to give up, a knight who proclaims Sakura her master appears before her. Can Sakura finally find happiness and make her wish come true?
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	My Blade in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).

> This was made for the Osmosis Exchange that was created to write fanworks for canons you only have approximate knowledge of.

Sakura fell to her knees with a cry and tried to crawl away from the man pursuing her. He laughed and she cried out in pain as his red lance bore itself into her foot.

“The Holy Grail War… it is already started,” Lancer said with a sneer and Sakura felt her heart pound in her chest. She should have long summoned… But she did not want to take part in this bloodshed, in this madness. Someone like her had to right to command anyone.

“And here you are, a master without a servant.”

She whimpered as Lancer drew back his weapon and doubled over with a sob.

“I was hoping for a fight, but I think this shall be an execution then,” Lancer said and Sakura’s breath hitched as she felt her blood trickle down her throat. But if she died, it would all be over, all the pain, the torture, the humiliation… She could finally rest. Sakura closed her eyes.

“Not even going to try to fight, huh?”

Fight for what? The Holy Grail? If someone like her touched it, she would just corrupt it. Noble wishes were not for someone like her… Still, in that heart of hers she tried to lock away, didn’t she want something? A world free of pain, free of suffering. Not in death, but in life. With someone by her life who loved her, who didn’t hurt her, who could help her something like this never happened to anyone else.

“Help me,” she whispered and the ground beneath her shone brightly. A magic seal? Lancer was knocked back by the surge of power and Sakura felt it within her.

When she opened her eyes again, a girl had appeared before her, dressed in plate armor. She didn’t look any older than Sakura, but there was an air of sovereignty and strength surrounding her Sakura could never hope to have.

“I, Saber, heed your summoning, master. Command me and my sword as you see fit.”

Sakura was torn between relief and utter horror – she had summoned a servant, someone who would fight and kill for her. She didn’t want that! But the way Saber stood between her and Lancer, for a moment it made her feel as if someone truly cared about her. But it was only a pact… if Saber knew what kind of girl she was, she would be disgusted to have such a master. Then she would not fight for her like that, parrying Lancer’s strikes with that clouded weapon of hers.

“Tsk… let’s call it a draw for today,” Lancer huffed, blood trickling down his face. Saber was in no better condition, her chest risking and sinking. The man turned and vanished and Sakura was left alone with Saber.

“Can you stand, master?” Saber asked and offered her a gloved hand. Sakura winced as she put weight on her injured foot and Saber pulled her into her arms.

“Let’s go, master. We cannot stay in the open like this. Other servants will come. We must make plans.”

Sakura let her head drop against Saber’s shoulder, resigned to her fate. Blood and death and destruction… this is what the Holy Grail War would bring. She had never wanted to take part in it. But it was too late now, wasn’t it?

* * *

“You called a servant! You! You don’t have the guts to fight,” Shinji shouted at her as they returned home. “Give that to me,” he said, gesticulating towards Saber. That? How was he talking about Saber? Did he not see how wonderful she was?

“You’re nothing but a tool anyway,” he sneered.

But she could not do it. What if Shinji did the same things to Saber as he did to her? She could not let that happen, she could not do that to Saber. Someone so radiant did not deserve to be made so rotten.

“No,” Sakura said quietly.

“What did you say?”

“I said no! She isn’t yours!”

She yelped as Shinji struck out at her and his hand landed flat on her face.

“I’ll teach you… her power is mine to command, as yours is,” he hissed and he was above her and Sakura closed her eyes. She opened them again in shock as Shinji was wailing above her, holding his hands, - no, _stumps, _to his chest. 

“You will not touch my master,” Saber said, her calm demeanour undisturbed by Shinji’s screams. “Never again.” Blood dripped to the ground.

“Shinji...” Sakura whispered. She felt oddly calm, seeing him writhe there. And even after he stilled, she could not bring herself to cry. Perhaps she had already shed all her tears for this man, for all he had done to her.

“Forgive me… for acting without orders, it is well within your right to punish me,” Saber started. “But you are my master… it is my duty to protect you, and to see this filth lay your hands upon you, I could not stand by.”

“No…” Sakura stood up again and straightened her skirt. “Thank you, Saber,” she whispered. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Saber’s cheek. She looked so hard, in her plate armor, but her skin was as soft as petals.

* * *

But that soft girl fought for Sakura, bitterly and fiercely, until she was drenched in blood, hers and that of other servants and masters. Sakura knew she ought not, she should not take part in this, but her wish… maybe Saber could help her make it come true?

“Watch out, Saber!” Sakura cried but the Archer rammed his blade into Saber’s side and she screamed. She jumped back, to Sakura’s side, keeping her wounded body as a shield between the other servant and her master.

“Please, no more,” Sakura whispered and wrapped her arms around Saber’s wounded form.

“Let me fight, master!” Saber shouted.

“But you’ll die!”

“I am your servant! It is for you to use me to obtain the Holy Grail!”

“You’re not my servant!” Sakura shouted.

“What are you doing?!” The sound of singing metal rang through the air as Saber countered Archer’s strike with her weapon. The gust of wind nearly knocked Sakura over, but Saber had an arm around her waist.

“You’re… you’re my precious Saber,” she whispered. Saber’s weapon shone, the one Sakura had never properly perceived, but now she could see it for what it was: a beautiful shining blade with a golden hilt. It came alive in Saber’s hand and Archer was driven back by the flurry of her attack.

“Excalibur...”Archer finally said, his eyes wide. “It was you, then! Ha! You found another girl whose heart you can break then, Artoria?”

“Not this one,” Saber hissed at him and struck true.

“He called your sword Excalibur,” Sakura said as they looked down upon the still body. Another death that was Sakura’s fault.

“You know who I am, then?”

“King Arthur,” Sakura breathed and her eyes went wide when Saber nodded. But how was that possible? Everyone knew that…

“My real name is Artoria Pendragon,” Saber, no, Artoria said. “My father thought a girl could not be a king the people looked up to, so I was proclaimed a boy to all of England. With these hands and this sword I defended her, but in the end, I failed. I have not brought England the glory it deserved and I died before I could make her people truly happy.”

Artoria went to one knee before Sakura and bowed her head.

“But you can. The light I could not shine upon England, you can bring to the world. Win the Holy Grail, and your wish will surely reach the heavens. So command me, use the strength I could not wield in my life and succeed.”

“But the Grail… it does not have this kind of power, doesn’t it?” Sakura asked quietly. She blushed when Artoria took her hand and kissed it. No one had ever been that kind to her…

“It will, if you are its master,” Artoria said and there was a rare smile on her lips. She looked so beautiful like this. What had Sakura ever done to deserve someone like her? She was nothing, just a piece of trash for better people to do with as they wished. It was her who should be a servant, not someone noble like Artoria.

* * *

The last servant fell to Excalibur, as they all had. For but a moment, the world was still, the strife over and Sakura allowed herself to breathe deeply. She joined Artoria’s side and gave her a shaky smile.

“You did it,” she said and Artoria shook her head. She held a closed hand over her heart.

“It was not me, master. Only with you lending me your strength could we win,” she said and Sakura blushed. Artoria always had a way of making her heart beat faster with her words. When she spoke of Sakura like that, Sakura could really believe that she was someone.

“You are strong, master. Never forget it,” Artoria said.

A bright beam of light appeared before them, descending from the very heavens itself. The brightness was blinding and when Sakura lowered her arms from her eyes, a small, unassuming cup was before them. Sakura felt a power like she had never known before radiate from the object.

“The Grail...”

“It is time, master. Use my essence and the servants you have defeated to make your wish come true.”

Sakura’s eyes widened at Artoria’s request. How could she ask this of her? How could she throw her life away like this? All the time, for Sakura? She shook her head. Saber was the one death she could not stand. No matter how beautiful the wish the Grail would grant was.

“You know the Holy Grail needs energy to fulfil your desire,” Artoria said and held Sakura’s trembling hands in hers. Sakura was hiccoughing now and buried her face in Artoria’s shoulder as her tears fell freely.

“No! I don’t want anyone else to die for this!”

“It is not death, truly. Artoria Pendagron died long ago. Let me fulfill my duty as a servant now. I am but one woman,” Artoria continued, a hand on Sakura’s back. Sakura never wanted her touch to leave her. “What is my fate against that of the world?”

“Everything,” Sakura breathed and leaned forward. Artoria’s lips were so soft upon hers. Bathed in the brilliant light of the Grail, she looked like an angel, her blonde hair shining bright and her armor radiant. Sakura could not take her from the world she had returned to.

Sakura raised herself up and looked Artoria in the eye. If someone like her could believe in Sakura, then she could believe in herself. Then she could have the strength to have her wish granted from the Grail.

“Stay by my side forever. Not as my servant, but as my Artoria. That eternal Kingdom of Light you wished your land to become, let’s create it together. I will make it… I will make the grail grant my wish, without any more sacrifice.”

She held her hand out to Artoria, who looked at her with wide eyes. Then she smiled and took the hand offered to her.

“By your side then, Sakura,” Artoria said and hand in hand, they turned to face the Grail.

“I am Sakura Matou! Grail, heed thy master’s words! Give us the strength to strike the darkness in people’s hearts down, to end the strife and pain in the world! Give us the power to bring upon Paradise!”

A bright light exploded all around them and Sakura saw the Grail fade – but she knew its power was not gone. It was within her and within Artoria, such was the way it would grant their wish.

Together they set out to build that world of light, side by side.

The once and future Queens.


End file.
